The Dragon Lord
by PruScrimgeour
Summary: "I'm sorry that you're so unhappy and you hate me so much, I never asked to work with you or be trained by you." Why did everything she say just infuriate him even more? Sorry? She was sorry? She was acting quite dim for being such a smart witch...so he looked down at her as if she were a moron, his eyes narrowed, "I don't hate you."
1. Dragon Mountain

"I'm sorry that you're so unhappy and you hate me so much, I never asked to work with you or be trained by you." Why did everything she say just infuriate him even more? Sorry? She was sorry!? She was acting quite dim for being such a smart witch...so he looked down at her as if she were a moron, his eyes narrowed, "I don't hate you."

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked up into the bitter night sky with a grim expression. He had been out on the Arctic tundra for almost two weeks and he still had no evidence that the Shadow Scream dragons had been there. He couldn't be too upset, at least he was alone.

After everything that happened at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, being alone was the greatest gift he could ask for.

Insufferable Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but still left behind many followers with nothing except vengeance on their minds. His family wasn't exactly the all fearing one that it used to be, they all had targets on their backs...big red targets...

University wasn't even an option for him. The good and normal people of the Wizarding world still looked at him as if he were a monster, and the stranded followers branded him a traitor.

Then he found out about the Dragon's guilds. These guilds were all over the world filled with highly trained fighters and scholars with the sole mission of tracking, taking care of, controlling, and categorizing the many dragons that existed. He jumped at the chance to do anything that involved beasts over wizards...and he became _very_ good at it.

Draco shrugged away the chill that began running his spine and went back to camp, he had to make contact with his commander.

* * *

"Still nothing?" His chief commander asked with a sly grin.

Draco had to roll his eyes. His commander, Larson, thought that Draco was lying about the Shadow Screams and just wanted a reason to escape any sort of society he could.

Not that Larson cared. He believed that Draco was a good man, and a hard worker, so he thought the young wizard needed a vacation...even if it was in the isolated frozen tundra.

"Nothing yet. I'll give it another day or two and then I'll be back at the guild."

Larson nodded his ashen head poking from Draco's fire pit, "Sounds good, I'll need you here soon anyway."

"Why?" Draco questioned. He hated doing things that concerned anything other than what he was _currently_ doing.

Larson contained his chuckle, he knew that Malfoy was already irritated, "We're getting a potential new recruit, a good one too...smart, experienced...I'll need you here to go over the training basics."

Draco sighed, of course... On one hand he was honored to be a commander, training was something he was trusted with because he was the best, but on the other... how annoying... Especially a _smart and experienced_ one. Those were the ones that gave back the most lip. How experienced could he be if he wsa a new recruit anyway?

* * *

Staying true to his word, Draco apparated back to the North East Dragons Guild after two days of nothing except Miniature Ice Dragons.

There were times Draco's peers would try to heckle him for the lack of data he brought back, but his stony features and reputation were enough to usually keep any of them from speaking to him at all.

Today, as he entered the headquarters he noticed he was getting quizzical looks, but not a word. Something felt a bit off...

"Malfoy, my office!" He heard Larson call from across the room. Draco made his way there before he gave into the urge to punch a fellow guild member in the face...

Inside of the office Larson sat behind his desk and he was speaking warmly to an astoundingly out of place woman. She stood up to greet him as he entered and Larson boasted happily, "Malfoy, this is our newest potential recruit, Cam."

Draco kept his features hard, although he felt quite perplexed. He had never had to train a woman, nobody has...because there has _never_ been a woman in any of the dragon guilds. Tracking and dealing with dragons was rigorous, strenuous, and very hard work. She looked small and dainty...like dead weight.

Even when he shook her hand he felt as if he might crush her frail bones, but she continued to smile, "Good to finally meet you, I've heard so much-"

"Forget what you've heard," he gruffed while taking his own seat, not bothering to look at her again.

Cam's pretentious smile faded and she smirked knowingly, "I'm referring to your dragon work Mr. Malfoy." As he no doubt believed she was speaking of his school days as a lost little Deatheater.

He made no change that he cared about what she was referring to.

Larson chuckled nervously, "Well, this is going good..." He turned to Malfoy, "Take her to _the mountain_. Three days training, then report back to discuss if we will induct her."

The mountain.

_Dragon Mountain_.

Cam's heart bottomed out. She knew that she would have to return there some day, but she didn't think it would be her very first day...

By the look on her face Draco knew that she was well aware of what the mountain was. She didn't look so confident now he reveled. He would break her on her first day and send her back to where she came from...

Larson had to urgently leave the room to attend to a brawl that just erupted between two bull-headed guild members, so Cam was forced to look at the hardened face of Draco Malfoy. A man famous for his trivial but important parts in the War...and knowing Harry Potter, or hating Harry Potter, whichever...she never looked into it much. She studied how well groomed and handsome he looked, which surprised her because she thought they would all look like outdoor grizzly men...much like how her father always use to look...She couldn't help but curl her lip when her eyes got to his face. He was still wearing a silent snarl...

She soon tired of his cynical stare into nothing and broke the silence, "Yes, I am a woman. How long will you persecute me for it? I'm not one for silly games..." Because she knew that that was what he was holding against her. There wasn't any other reason for his blatant discomfort with her.

Draco clicked his tongue, slightly impressed at her gall, "Until you prove yourself."

She couldn't help her widened eyes, she didn't think he would actually agree that he was against a woman becoming a dragon guild member...but he did.

"Fair's fair, "She replied coldly.

Already, Draco knew that she was going to be hard to break, which made him want to do it even more. He took a deep breath, he needed to just start this damn training... "Have you ever been to the mountain?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"More than I can count."

He wasn't expecting that, how had she been there so much?

Cam saw his eyes narrow further, as if he didn't believe her, but she left it. She watched as he nonchalantly picked up her portfolio and browsed it casually, making her bite her tongue in frustration the entire time. Why did he still have that aggravated look? There was nothing but good things within that folder...Guess it just goes to show he's an all around jerk, not just in this instance.

The surely commander looked up at her suddenly, his mouth set in a smarmy smirk, "Do not expect me to take it easy on you."

The blood running through Cam's body immediately began to churn, she was outraged a how disgusted he seemed to sound with her, "I _don't_, " She practically spit.

He only 'hmphed' and stood up without a word. She realized he was leaving the room and he expected her to follow, but she had to take one very quick moment to reel back her rage...just what was he going to do to her? She wasn't scared, but she was a anxious.

* * *

The smell was the first thing to invade Cam's senses as her toes touched down on the scorched ground. She inhaled deeply...pine, ashes, blood, decay... With nearly 500 dragons and sixty species, both big and small, Dragon Mountain was a crammed space full of carnage.

She winced back the terrible memories that overwhelmed her from the last time she were there and gathered her wits. She had to be completely and totally alert.

Draco saw the fleeting fear in the girl's eyes and felt his mouth curve into a grin. Before he could speak though, she was already marching north, she was right by doing so, but he didn't know if she knew that she was right...

She spoke before he could even ask, "Open forest, mid morning, prime time feeding hours for Miniature Spike Fangs, north is best."

He followed her silently.

Cam reacted out of instinct, it wasn't until she had taken a few steps away from him that she realized she didn't even let him give a command...

Once she felt that she was safe pressed up against a small rocky alcove, she turned to him, "Sorry, natural reaction..." His gray eyes bore into her, scrutinizing her, she assumed he didn't take kindly to her reacting with out orders.

As she apologized, Draco couldn't help noticing her long black eyelashes that batted at him. He was appalled at how cute she looked. There wasn't any room for _cute_ on this mountain! He _may_ be impressed that she knew what to do right away, but he wouldn't acknowledge she looked attractive while doing it.

So she was smart...but could she actually handle a dragon? Could she physically endure one...alone? He highly doubted it.

"Lesson one, " he drawled, not even addressing her apology, "Find a completely secure camp."

She nodded her chin confidently, a determined scowl on her face. Of course she could do that, that was rule number one for just about any outdoor situation.

Draco continued to watch her closely as her eyes scanned the area around her thoughtfully.

They stood on a slanted hillside made of soft earth and partials of hard rock. Tall pine trees towered over them and the gleaming morning sun poked through their arms sporadically. They were still fairly close to the bottom so the temperature was still warm...

Yet again, Draco was impressed when she chose an underground camp. She confidently drove the tip of her wand into the dirt where a one meter round hole then appeared.

"Done," she told him calmly after she stood and looked at him, her demeanor calm. His arms were crossed and he wore the same bored scowl he had been wearing since she met him, it was utterly impossible to read his face.

"So show me inside then. "

* * *

The potential recruit had thought out every detail. The inside of the camp was small, practical and stocked. Not at all like how he thought a _woman_ would conjure one up. He felt 'well done' on the tip of his tongue but withheld. "Lesson two. Discreetly identify every dragon in the vicinity."

Again, Cam nodded confidently then headed toward the door. He made no move to follow her, no interest in shadowing her. She didn't ask any questions in accordance to his vague description of what to do. If she were to ask questions she felt he would only ridicule her and then not even answer her, so she faced her fear and walked back into the forest on Dragon Mountain alone.

Draco collapsed onto the nearest cot and let out an irritated breath. So far she was exceeding expectations on her lessons. His only hope in still breaking her lied in his doubt for her physical capabilities and stamina. He was keen to crush her there...

* * *

It took Cam all of two hours to identify as many dragons as possible in the area. As much as she feared being there, alone on the mountain, she had to admit she felt very comfortable doing what she was doing.

Dragons were her life. She knew of every species and had damn near met close to all of them. They were fascinating and completely fantastic creatures, but she also feared them as much as she loved them. Every species was capable of being a cold blooded killer and cared for next to nothing besides their kin. They had taken so much from her, but her love for them still remained.

There didn't seem to be anything too frightening around them, mostly Lumpy Sparkhooks, Venom Stalkers, and Three-toed Razortails. There may be the possibility of a Ghost Fury, but she couldn't be positive, they were hard to see.

Cam's training mentor was fast asleep when she came back to camp around noon. She had foraged some berries and leaves and even caught herself a rabbit and decided to make some lunch. She did her best to stay quiet so he could rest. She didn't need to be a mediwitch to notice the dark circles beneath his eyes, he could use a good slumber.

It was hard, but she kept her eyes on the food she was preparing. Every so often her eyes would wander to the sleeping man that looked as if he had demons no less frightening than hers...

* * *

Draco didn't have a clue as to what time it was when he finally woke, but something smelled delicious. He was taken aback to find on the small table a very detailed rendering of the forest, a list of dragons and how many, and a still piping hot bowl of stew.

He took note of how irritatingly thorough she was, and how instead of being pleased with her he found her to be quite obnoxious. He felt like he was dealing with a hot Granger, and he_ hated_ Granger... Still, he sat down to eat the stew and scan the list she had made. It was all very straight forward, nothing exciting...until the very last note..._Possible Ghost Fury, proof is not tangible enough for proper conclusion. _

Draco's body felt cold. If she _thought_ she saw a Ghost Fury, she_ did_ see a Ghost Fury.

A Ghost Fury dragon had a ridiculously impeccable memory. They spent 99% of their life in the same exact location, their Haunting Grounds... He was familiar with the Ghost Fury that lived on the mountain but thought the old beast had died years ago. Of course ol' Reaper would still be alive, how could this get any worse? He wanted to growl as he hastily made his way out of the small camp. Reaper probably already had his scent and was searching for him...

* * *

Cam kept herself cloaked and her steps light. She finished above and beyond what her trainer asked of her and then went back out to continue researching. She was currently observing a Lumpy Sparkhook baby search for food while it's mother watched on adoringly. Nearly twenty minutes passed before the mother suddenly screeched, called it's young to her, and fled.

There's only one reason that causes a dragon to flee in terror, and that's another bigger and scarier dragon...

That's when Cam felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her body stiffen in fear. The forest was now eerily calm and she had a very good idea why...she _did_ see a Ghost Fury...

* * *

Draco ran through the trees and brush swiftly, following the signal Cam's wand gave off to her fellow guild members. He could feel his heart rapidly beating, threatening to burst through his chest. He knew he said she needed to be taught a lesson, but now that he knew she may be up against a vengeful Ghost Fury alone he feared he may have her death on his hands soon...

The closer he got to her signal the more quiet the woods became, a definite sign that Reaper was on the prowl. He continued to stalk her signal quietly, now a bit more aware...until he heard the frightfully loud sound of Reaper's roar. He would never hear the end of it from Larson he had a recruit killed on the first day!

Finally, Draco came upon a clearing where all he was able to see was the large white bony backside of Reaper, Cam's signal thrumming from the other side of the silent white dragon. She was dead, she had to be, he could think of no other reason for the dragon to keep so silent and calm unless her dead body was laying before it.

* * *

Cam stared into the large yellow eyes of a full grown male Ghost Fury. She demanded herself to stay calm as she thought over the dragon's stats, what were it's weaknesses?! It was hard to try and recall when it seemed as if the dragon was reaching into her soul with it's stare! It seemed to be mentally dissecting her which was very baffling, why had it not eaten her yet?!

Draco inched his way silently around the clearing until he was clearly able to see the dragon's profile.

What he was looking at was one of the most awe-inspiring things he's even witnessed.

Cam was face to face with Reaper, the two of them just calmly looking into one another's eyes. He had _never_ witnessed anything like it, the dragon was actually docile! In his state of mild shock he made the rookie mistake of snapping a twig loudly beneath his foot, drawing the dragon away from Cam and right into his own face as the beast let out a deafening roar.

Reaper recognized Draco and wasted no time springing toward him, it's massive jaws gaping in hopes of devouring the human. Draco's last thought before he knew the teeth of the dragon were about to maul him was_ This is why woman should stay at home..._

The fear was trying to choke Cam as she saw the dragon turn to Draco. She was not scared for herself anymore, but for Draco, her trainer. The thought of him dying shook her down to her bones.

It took only a split second for her instincts to kick in once again. Without a thought she threw her magical rope around all four of it's feet, letting gravity take effect and the dragon fall over, whaling in anger. The ground thundered as it's full weight hit and the dragon lay near her feet. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the creature scream and squeal, she hated to see it's pain and suffering so she immediately reached for the dragon knockout serum they used to subdue dragons and injected it.

It all happened so fast! If Draco would have blinked he wouldn't have been able to watch his trainee take out Reaper's legs with one throw of her rope and then subdue him without a second thought!

Now, he couldn't look away as she sat at the dragon's side, her head bowed, hands placed upon the dragon's ribs, weeping quietly. Reaper was now fast asleep and Cam looked well exhausted.

Cam could hear his footsteps approaching but she didn't want to look up, she knew he was going to scold her.

"What do you know about Ghost Fury's?"

"Please be more specific," she asked though the emotion lump still lodged in her throat.

"What's their greatest ability?" He grit out, annoyed with her attitude, and for some reason he didn't understand, furious as well.

"Their memory," she responded, sounding more composed but still looking at the ground.

"Exactly. This is Reaper, we have met before."

Cam finally looked up at him, "He remembered you."

"Yes. He also remembers how I inadvertently killed his mate."

Cam felt her jaw drop, "That's terrible, " she whispered. She could feel her heart break a little for the poor dragon.

Draco huffed, now visibly annoyed, "It was an accident! No matter, we have to move camp before Reaper wakes. He knows I'm here, he'll come looking for me. And he won't stop until my scent has vanished or he kills me, so we'll have to hike to the complete other side of the mountain."

It was hard for Cam to hold her tongue, but she didn't want to make a habit of back sassing her trainer, no matter how insufferable he is. Why did he have to be so mean to her though? She just saved his life!

"Of course, " she told him somberly while standing to her feet and summoning the camp in one move. He didn't move a muscle as she did, so she took it upon herself to start walking east.

Draco clenched his jaw when she began moving in the right direction, of course he didn't need to tell _her_ where to go!

* * *

A/N- If I continued this would you read it? This idea came to me suddenly and I like how it's turning out.


	2. Congratulations

Draco followed behind Cam as she made her way through the forest. He had been with her for the better part of the day, but yet, this was the first time that he watched her. She was extremely stealthy as she moved quietly over the rugged ground, and nimble. He thought about the way she lassoed Reaper's legs in one swift throw, it was quite the spectacle, and the way he caught them looking into one another's eyes...He was beginning to think that she was flawless, which again, was super irritating.

Cam lead the way the entire route. It took almost five hours and about ten dragon evasions to get to the other side of the mountain and still, he did not say a word to her.

It made her fume to think how sexist he was, why couldn't he say thank you, or good job?

She didn't stop to ask if he liked the spot she'd chosen for their new camp, she just went through her set up again as he watched her. Once she finished she looked at him with a bored expression.

"Alright, new location, do lesson two over again, " he told her casually, his eyes cold and distant.

"But it's dark! And I just trekked an entire mountain-"

"Lesson two." He said with finality. He said he wouldn't take it easy on her, even if what she said _is_ true. The ultimate dragon guild member has to know how to conduct their business in the dark and while tired. He also thought this would be a good time to test her stamina.

Cam straightened up her shoulders and looked at him squarely, "Fine." Then stormed away into the darkness.

This time Draco was unable to just go to sleep. It was night, that's when dragons thrived, and she was in serious danger out there alone. In his gut he knew she could do it, and he hated it.

* * *

Cam cursed Draco to the moon and back as she stalked the night quietly through a sea of hunting monsters. He literally sent her out to be dragon bait, but she had to do what he asked, and she had to do it amazingly.

.

It had been three hours before Cam felt she retained enough information and harbored the strength to shimmy back down the tree she was perched in. The map was smaller than the first one, but honestly she didn't care, he life was some what more important than any lecture he could give her.

Half way down her tree she heard the distant howls and screams of a dragon feud. They sounded close so she hugged the tree tighter, stilling her body to not budge.

.

Draco yawned, she was finally coming down. Really? Three hours? He figured she would walk ten feet away and then tell him to screw off... his request _was_ harsh...

No, not Miss Perfect. She spent three whole hours clinging to a tree with binoculars, ink, and parchment, in the dark of night on Dragon Mountain securing her perimeter. Merlin he really did hate her...

He was midway through stretching his arms when he heard the trees crashing and multiple dragons roaring at one another. A dragon quarrel, great. He watched her stop moving and listen very carefully.

Good, he silently praised her, don't move. Even in the middle of a fight a dragon will stop for a snack.

The screams echoed even closer and the tress around her began to to tumble. Shit, he panicked, she was in the direct line of fire. If they get any closer then they are taking her out. He attuned all his senses to the direction of the fight and still, it shocked him when one dragon was hurled through the air, knocking down every tree in it's wake.

When he was able to see through the brush he was horrified to find that her tree was no longer standing.

The dragons had come and gone like a hopping tornado and Draco hastily made his way toward the direction he thought she'd be in.

It took one extremely long, mind numbing hour to find her. She was battered and unconscious, but very much alive.

* * *

Cam awoke suddenly, gulping down air frantically. Her eyes scanned around the dark room. If it weren't for the soft glow in the corner fireplace she wouldn't have known where she was, but she did...her camp.

She laid her head back down and took deep breaths to calm her heart. Think, she had to recall how she got there...

Night perimeter...Draco...her fury cascaded down her in a rush. It was all his fault! She should not have been out at night on Dragon Mountain, she hoped he felt terrible!

"So maybe you're not cut out for this."

Her eyes squinted through the dark. There he sat, away from the light, in a chair looking at her seriously. She was appalled, "Why! Because you're some sort of sexist jerk who thinks it's funny to watch me stand in a forest of dragons at night! This is all your fault!"

Her expected her to be fired up, but he only smirked. The angrier she was the sweeter it would feel when he told her she just wasn't good enough. "A Dragon Guild Member _mus_t be able to perform at night, there is no gray area there. You were unable to do this...so again... maybe you're just not cut out for this job."

Her nostrils flared in anger, "You are a _terrible teacher_!"

His smirk broadened, he'd give her that. He should have never had her do that, but she did, and with a rigid determination. He should be telling her about the many good qualities she possessed, but he could only speak of her weaknesses. It's all that would come out of his mouth. None of that mattered though, because she failed.

Why was he still smirking? Ugh, she wanted to stick her tongue out at him but she was completely aware of how idiotic and childish she would look. Instead, she lay her head back down again and looked at the ceiling stubbornly. If he wouldn't be nice to her then she would do what she was always taught to do when it concerned people like him, kill him with kindness.

"Thank you for bringing me back to camp and healing my wounds."

His reply was a disgusted sigh, "Get some rest."

She wanted to scream! She had no clue how to please him! And frankly, she just wanted to stop trying!

She didn't know what the time was, or how long she had been out cold, but her stomach did feel uncomfortably empty.

.

Draco hadn't slept a wink. He watched her all through the remainder of the night, making sure her chest continued to heave up, then down, up, then down. By morning she still didn't wake, so he went to go get food, forcing himself to leave her side. When he returned, she was still snoozing. He'd never tell a soul how worried he was about her. He kept telling himself it was because he didn't want her death on his hands, or he didn't want any rumors circling the guild...but honestly, he felt there _may_ be something else...intolerable witch.

Then, she woke up around mid day and he was there waiting patiently. In the blink of an eye she was sitting bolt upright, wand at the ready, looking scared. For the smallest moment he wondered about her and who she was before she was his trainee, but then it vanished.

After she had yelled at him and lay back down fuming he distinctively heard the rumble of her stomach, but she did not ask for food. He of course had something ready, but he would wait until she asked.

She never asked.

Instead she sat back up and began inspecting her body. It was mostly bumps and scrapes, except for her one broken ankle. He had forced skelegrow down her throat the night before and knew it would be completely healed in just a little while.

He almost chuckled when she noticed she was wearing a makeshift gown.

Yes, that part had been interesting. After he had carried her small frail body in his arms back to their camp and set her down, he noticed her clothes were torn to bits. He had to remove the shredded clothing soaked in blood in order to address all her injuries. Beneath he found a body he never, and yet also, very much expected. He did his best to not be a creep and look at her buoyant breasts encased in black lace... or her toned hips that lead to luscious thighs with matching black panties. She had an incredibly perfect body and for some reason he was terrified the entire time he worked on her that she would wake up, call him a pervert and leave.

She didn't wake then, so he was able to study the large silvery scar that took up most of her body. He immediately recognized it as a dragon bite that went from her knee all the way up to her shoulder. The teeth structure was one he had never saw before, he wondered _what dragon_ almost ate her whole...

Cam knew that not only did he see her practically naked, but her also saw her dragon bite. He did not ask her about it, so she wouldn't tell him.

She felt his eyes on her as she continued to inspect herself. She would not fumble in his presence and give him any satisfaction. Not cut out for this? He couldn't be serious. She was the daughter of Rhyes the Relentless, the most famous Dragon tamer in history, she was _born_ for this.

Draco watched her stubbornly throw her legs over the edge of her bed and sit. She rolled her neck, emitting a soft moan which he was incredibly annoyed to find caused an increase in his blood pressure. He wondered if she was even aware of her broken ankle.

Of course she was.

He continued watching her as she transfigured a crutch and then stood to her feet a bit wobbly. She was so determined that he was forced to admire her for it.

Cam ignored his speculative gaze as she hobbled to the small kitchenette and got herself a glass of water. The few steps she took were exhausting... her first day took quite the toll on her, but she would force herself back to good health and finish this training with the _worst instructor ever_ like a champ. She drank her water slowly and plopped down to eat some basic bread and cheese rations. Then she promptly transfigured some new clothes. She could feel the skelegrow poison becoming weaker and weaker and she knew it was only minutes now before her ankle was good as new. So she did her best to wash up, his eyes still following her every move, and then stood in the middle of the room looking at him expectantly. He had that smug smirk on his face and he made no move to hide that he was sizing her up, no doubt mocking her in some way...

Draco couldn't hold back his smirk, should he expect any less, honestly. She was already ready to get back out there and continue her training.

"Lesson three?" She asked, her tone just as smug and annoyed as his smirk.

He stood up slowly, his full height towering over her in the small space, "Lesson three was close range dragon handling, I'd say we can check that off the list."

She nodded stiffly like a soldier, "Lesson four."

Again, with the dissecting look. She waited patiently as he seemed to be thinking it over, aggravating the hell out of her. He finally 'hmphed' and turned to leave, apparently dubbing her worthy of the next lesson.

* * *

The sky was clear and bright blue, giving Cam a nice view of the many dragons that flew about over head.

Draco saw the way she wore a contented smile as she watched the beasts fly over them. How could she still love them? He was becoming more aware of how special she actually might be...unfortunately. He kept silent as he walked the path to a near by cave.

Cam was nervous. There was no doubt in her mind a family lived in that cave, what did he want her to do?

"Lesson four, dragon babies."

Cam swallowed a lump, the thought of entering a dragon family burrow quite terrifying, "What _about_ dragon babies?" She hated that he looked amused with her.

"Alright, so it's actually egg identification, but I think these ones are due to hatch...so you might want to hurry." He relished the way her eyes bugged out and her nostril's flared and he actually smiled as he watched her stomp angrily toward the cave.

Ten minutes, and three new born dragon squeals later, followed by a mother's roar, Cam ran out lightening fast.

He wore the same amused grin as before, enjoying her misfortune way too much, "Goldleaf Sky Demons!" She hollered as she kept running past him, not looking at him once.

* * *

Draco found that he took great pleasure in setting her up for absolute failure and then relishing when she succeeded... but then hating her even more. She passed every lesson, went above and beyond every lesson... He could possibly be dealing with one of the greatest dragon trainees since... well, himself, that was alive anyway. There were many greats before him, Borogan the Brilliant, Domino the Deranged (Larson's grandfather), and he couldn't forget ol' Rhyes the Relentless, but they were all dead now. He found himself to be some what excited to have her on his future missions aiding him. He would never tell her how impressed with her he really was.

Cam followed every vague command he could think up. She never asked any questions and only spoke to him if she _had_ to. She knew he found pleasure in damn near torturing her, his smarmy grins were enough to give that away. She would never let him see her weak though, not ever again.

By the time the third day had come and it was time to head back to the guild, Cam had finished every lesson, battled over twenty dragons and bruised, scraped, bumped or sprained almost every part of her body. But she did it, and she did it all with out any help from him...except for the first night. She really hoped he would forget that he sort of saved her life...just like she would do her best to forget she saved his ungrateful ass.

* * *

Draco plopped down in the chair in Larson's office, he was mentally exhausted.

Larson eyed him with a grin. He had been waiting anxiously for the last three days for _this_ report. A moody Malfoy with a stubborn intelligent witch, it had to have been interesting.

"So," Larson smirked, "How did Rhyes the Relentless's daughter do? Amazing wasn't she, tell me everything." He felt like a kid on his birthday.

Draco's brow creased as his heart jerked awkwardly, "...What?" Did he Larson correctly? Cam was _the_ Rhyes the Relentless's daughter?

Larson repeated himself but not in the same words, thinking Malfoy just didn't hear him, "Cam, she did great didn't she?"

Draco was shaking his head slowly trying to process what Larson was saying, "Wait a second, back up. Did you say Rhyes the Relentless's daughter?"

Larson looked at his young commander as if he might have grown another head, "What? You didn't know? You spent an entire three days with her and you didn't talk to her?"

"No I didn't _talk to her, _" Draco spat in frustration, "I didn't care to, she was in training, it wasn't a bonding retreat Larson."

The round faced high commander had to chuckle, typical Malfoy. "So no 'where you from', 'where'd you study', nothing?"

Draco was now highly irritated with Larson and himself. If he would have known who her father was the whole situation would have made a lot more sense!

"No Larson! Do _you_ know that junk?"

"Of course I do, I scouted her out didn't I?

"Exactly! So why would I need to ask her anything?"

Larson shook his head in amusement, "Just give me her report..."

Draco handed over her folder while telling him, "She's...exceptional."

"Just exceptional huh?" Larson asked as he peeked over the edge of the folder at the bitter young man. He knew that Cam was magnificent and Draco just had a hard time admitting it. He tried to hide his smile as he looked at all her well crafted map renderings, dragon descriptions, and the grades Malfoy had given her. He wouldn't push the young man to speak about her, he knew Draco was a rough individual. "Fantastic!" Larson exclaimed as he threw down the folder, "Bring her in!"

.

Cam received all sorts of strange stares as she made her way to Larson's office, she wondered why. Was it because she was girl? They had to get over it already...

When she walked through the doors of the office she was prepared to see's Larson's smiling face, not bulged eyes of slight horror.

"Whoa ho ho, Cam Rhyes...what did he _do to you_?"

Draco's mouth curved into a smile. He was so hard on her that he never gave her a chance to even think about looking in a mirror. Yes, he could have given her moments where she could have washed herself up, but he didn't want to. She looked a bruised mess, and he was proud of her for not complaining, not even once.

Cam looked back at her high commander a bit worried, "Huh? What? Why?!"

Larson knew what happened, he didn't have to ask. Malfoy never gave the poor girl one spare second to rest or clean herself up. He cleared his throat and summoned a mirror, "A sweetie..."

Cam wanted to die. She. Looked. Terrible! Her hair was a bird's nest, her clothes were filthy, bloody, and torn, and her skin! Oh my! It was burned, bruised and cut! She knew that she was disheveled, but she didn't think it was this bad!

She did her best to sound dignified, "Yes, well, it's been a rough couple of days."

Larson nodded, "I see, ok, moving on... let's see. A ghost fury on your first day? Oh Merlin," he turned to Draco, "Was it Reaper?"

Draco nodded his head causing Larson to peel with laughter, "Oh that's brilliant!" he looked back into her file, "It says here you took him down with one throw of your lasso and then put him to sleep?"

"Yes sir."

"You _are_ your father's daughter! Well done Cam, _well done_!"

A smile spread across Cam's face at Larson's words, it's the first time she's heard those words since she arrived, "Thank you sir."

Larson could tell by her tone Malfoy never told her what a great job she was doing, he was the ultimate hard ass...

"Congratulations, welcome to the elite North East Dragon's Guild Cam Rhyes!"

Cam stood to her feet to shake her high commander's hand officially, "Thank you so much."


	3. The Dragon's Gaze

Cam never got the chance to speak with Draco after their meeting with Larson. He left immediately. What would she have said to him anyway? Thank you for treating me like shit...? Deep down she knew he had made her a stronger and better prepared dragon guild member and she could appreciate that. It's just...maybe he could have told her good job once in a while, she knew that she met all his challenges and then shattered them...what more did he want from her?

She wondered what he thought when he finally found out who her father was? He never asked her about herself, and she got the assumption he hated chatty people...so she never told him. It probably didn't matter anyway, she knew that he just didn't like her and she would accept it. In the mean time she would do all she could to be the absolute best.

.

Now that she was officially on the guild the other members began introducing themselves. One man she met, named Ollie, was the first to congratulate her.

She had just sat down at her brand new desk when an large man with sandy blonde hair leaned against it with a smile, "Congrats Rhyes, welcome to our humble little family."

Cam smiled up at the boyish teddy bear of a man, she couldn't help but notice his sparkling light blue eyes, "Thank you...it feels good to be here, this is what I'm _suppose_ to do..."

"You certainly belong here, I hear you're a natural."

Cam raised her brow, "You do?" Was Draco talking about her?

Ollie recognized her question behind her question, "Not from here, from Cattermole University, my little sister studied there. She told me some stories about you..."

A creeping red tinged Cam's cheeks, oh Merlin, she did some wild things while at University... "Oh," was all she could say as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"So training with Malfoy, how did _that_ go?"

She wanted to answer the nice guy honestly, but felt that it would be considered talking about Draco. Although she wasn't his biggest fan she didn't want to be caught bad mouthing him either... So instead she asked, "He's not a chatty fellow is he?"

Ollie laughed, a boisterous sound that was comforting, "Malfoy chatty? No, not even close."

"Yeah, he didn't even know whose daughter I was, he never talked to me."

Ollie's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "He never knew who you were the entire time he trained you?"

"Nope."

"...Wow..." It didn't surprise him at all though, Malfoy was such a selfish creature...

* * *

Draco took any assignment he could that needed handling immediately. He wanted to get out of the castle guild, he needed to. He had to put as much space as he could between him and _her_...and _them_. His idiot guild members took it upon themselves to make comments about Rhyes the Relentless as often as they could when he was around. It was obvious they had all discovered that he never cared to ask _the_ _woman_ about herself, therefore being unaware she was the daughter of one of the greatest Dragon Masters in recent history...

Then there were the asinine questions about what he did to make a beautiful woman look so thrashed. He may not have called any attention to how pretty Cam Rhyes really was, but the others sure didn't mind. It gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach to hear them talk about her like she was such a _woman_.

Except for...she is a woman. He would know...he had watched her eyelashes flutter, he has seen her body clad in it's most sparse...Then he remembered, she can handle herself.

* * *

A week had passed, then two, and still Cam hadn't seen Draco. She wondered why she even cared at all... She wondered why sometimes her mind thought of him... sleeping on his cot... that insufferable smirk he always gave her... or the way his face looked when Reaper noticed him...

Sometimes she thought about how he saw her scar...

She didn't _like_ him, she knew that much, but she did wonder what it is about him that drew him into her thoughts...

.

It was under quite intense circumstances when Cam finally did see him again. She was with four other guild members, all of them trying their absolute hardest to calm a giant, raging Hooktail, but the blasted beast just would not stop swishing it's deadly tail and spitting lava filled flames.

Cam was trying to muzzle the giant dragon, she was a moment away from succeeding before she heard a scream of terror as one of the others was thrown fifteen feet in the air. His yell jolted her and the one measly second she happened to look away was the one second the dragon chose to try and eat her. She would have certainly been swallowed had she not been shoved to the ground by a rough force.

Through watery eyes and from flat on her ass, she spotted Draco finishing the tie of the muzzle, "Merlin Rhyes, you can't even muzzle a hooktail! Bollocks!"

The simmering rage that seemed to be dormant while he was out of her life returned. She scrambled to her feet quickly, "I was just about to before you pushed me to the ground!"

She saw the way he smirked and she wanted to scream at him for being amused with her, "Ha! You were _just about_ to be eaten!" he hollered at her. Why was he always so callous!

She ignored his stupid presence and went to help cast down the chains that the others had managed to get around the hooktail's legs. It only took another ten minutes to subdue the angry creature and bring a calmness to the entire clearing.

Finally, Cam was able to take a breath. As she sat in the grass she watched the way Draco ordered the men around to begin the relocation of the beast. The stray hooktail had wandered incredibly close to a muggle population and it had to be taken somewhere far away. Now that she saw Draco she no longer remembered the reasons she kept thinking about him at all, she just wanted him to go away...

Draco watched three men levitate the giant beast and begin slowly carrying it into the deep woods, then he turned to see Cam glaring at him. Her arms were crossed and her face was pinched, he would bet that it was he that she was pissed at.

It felt sort of unreal to see her again. He had tried to keep himself as busy as possible, but she still always managed to make it into his brain.

Only one day after her training had finished did she start to pop up in his dreams...well not _her_ per say, but the thought of her. He kept dreaming that he was back on Dragon Mountain and it was her first night...he was aware that a dragon had just knocked over the tree she was perched in and he was searching for her frantically... and that was the entire dream... him, just searching through debris like a mad person, but never finding her...

And now he she was, in the flesh, stewing... He decided maybe he should say something to her, even if he didn't get why...

When Cam noticed he was coming toward her the bubbling anger inside only began to boil over...

Draco didn't plan what he was going to say, that's probably why the words that came out were harsh, "I know hooktails weren't on the mountain, but I figured the magnificent Cam would still be able to handle one."

Cam felt her jaw drop, "Malfoy! That was a full grown male Hooktail! We were battling that thing for over three hours before you decided to grace us with your obnoxious presence! Just because you came in at the end and finished what we started doesn't mean you've done anything amazing!"

She was directly in his face, screaming only inches from his nose. Draco kept his demeanor placid as her face got redder and redder, "Did I say I did something amazing? I said you're bollocks at muzzling a dragon...and you're lacking in stamina..."

Air rushed into her lungs as she heaved a breath angrily. She was actually speechless. No, she didn't actually get the muzzle on, so he was right there. Her stamina she would argue was just fine, but why did he have to be such a jerk about it?

He raised one eyebrow in question when she didn't have a response, "No snarky come back Rhyes, because I'm right."

"No! Because you're an asshole!" She stormed away and apparated as soon as she was able to. She couldn't think proper when he was bearing down on her like that!

As she reached the castle she felt her chest heaving with anger and the beginning of tears in her eyes. Why did she let him get to her? She shouldn't give two shits about his opinion, she wasn't his trainee anymore...but she couldn't help the way they stung her.

.

Ollie watched Cam scream in the despondent commanders face and then walk away fuming. That training must have really been intense, he's never seen anyone with the balls to stand up to him like that. He did feel bad for the poor girl, being in Malfoy's cross hairs was never pleasant.

After the raging woman had apparated away, Malfoy tuned to Ollie. "So, why three hours?" The commander drawled.

Ollie sighed, "Because Jarves is a damn idiot that's why."

Draco was silent, meaning for the sweaty wanker to continue his explanation.

"When we arrived the poor dragon was blind with rage, Cam was the first to approach it... it was kind of strange, when she looked at it, it stopped thrashing and looked back at her calmly, never saw anything like it before... Then Jarves missed his damn serum shot and the scared beast went wild, it was hell from there on."

Draco's mind was reeling, another stare down? Was it magic? What was it about her that dragon's were drawn to? As far as he could tell she wasn't doing anything special, so how was she calming them?

"What?" Ollie asked, noticing Malfoy's pensive face.

Draco shook his head, not keen on divulging anything to Ollie, "I'll see you at the castle."

* * *

The Dragon's Guild was only fit for members that were alone in the world. Cutting your losses with any family on the outside was just one of the stipulations that came with the job. A member lives at the guild, stays at the guild, the job was just too demanding to have outside distractions. So at the moment, Cam didn't have a soul in the world she could cry to...not like she would ever... but it would be nice to have the option.

She had to grow even thicker skin, she chose this life.

So she locked her door and let out all her frustrations alone by shattering objects...she could repair them later. It was so odd to feel like she was actually hated by someone, and even odder that she cared so much. He made her feel like she wanted to always be alone, so maybe she should be more grateful to him...

* * *

First thing the next morning Larson wanted to see Cam in his office...she hoped he was sending her far away...

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked as she walked through Larson's open door.

"Yes Cam! Come in, sit down please," he smiled at her. She liked that he was always happy to see her.

Then he looked at her a little bit too long before he said anything, she got the feeling that what he wanted to say or ask wasn't easy for him. So she waited.

"Cam, have you ever heard of the Dragon's Gaze?"

Cam shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, daddy did it all the time."

Larson swallowed a lump in his throat uncomfortably, so the rumors were true. He had heard that Rhyes had the gift, but nobody had ever witnessed it, except Cam apparently... She was reacting so casually, "He did!?" His voice boomed louder then he intended.

It was Cam's turn to act shocked, why was he acting so crazy? "Yes! ...why?"

It was hard for Larson to comprehend. Dragon Gazing was a legendary gift, most people believed it to be a myth. Maybe she wasn't positive what it was exactly...

"Did-did you ever...see him do it?"

Cam felt overwhelmed talking about her father. It may have been close to fifteen years since he passed, but she relived his death every day, so it always felt like it just happened...

"Yes," she told her high commander quietly.

Larson felt bad. He knew that she was there when she lost her father...just a little girl. He didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I'm sorry," he told her gently. "It's just, the Dragon's Gaze is a ridiculously rare gift."

"Yes, my father was very gifted at what he did..."

Larson was now coming to the conclusion that she did not even know that she possessed the same gift, "Yes, that he was."

* * *

Cam felt weird after her meeting with Larson. The Dragon's Gaze was something that she thought everyone knew her father did, but she was wrong. He was gone now though, so what did Larson even bother calling her in for?

* * *

Draco had spoken with Larson shortly after Cam had left. Together, they were almost positive that she had the gift and didn't even know. He was reminded yet again how amazing she was, and how annoying it was.

"Maybe you should take her out, " Larson was telling Draco.

Take her out? His mind darted to the two of them on a date, but it quickly went away when he realized Larson meant take her out in the field.

"Ugh, be alone with her again?" Draco knew he shouldn't have said it like he did, he knew he just planted a seed in Larson's mind. "She's just so..so..."

Larson was looking at him a bit curious, but didn't ask any questions, "Yes, you are the only one I trust to do it discreetly. I don't think we should tell her yet, she looked overwhelmed when I was talking to her about her dad."

Draco wondered, "She doesn't like to speak of him much?"

Larson could only shrug, understanding why she wouldn't want to, "You witness your own father die and you might be apprehensive to speak about it too..."

Draco was never one to parrot the obvious, so he kept silent a moment. He didn't know she watched him get killed? The story says that Rhyes the Relentless died a true hero, battling dozens of dragons at once and saving many, many lives. There are a few different accounts of where exactly he was and which dragons he was battling...but none of the stories mentioned anything about his daughter...

"Fine, where do you suggest we go?"

"Take her to the Norwegian settlement, see if she can tame Boris."

Boris is one of the oldest dragons known in existence. A Norwegian Ridgeback that records show is close to 5000 years old. He is the patriarch of over one hundred other Ridgebacks, who all protect him... Cam was going to have one hell of time getting in to see him...

"Alright," Draco shrugged.

* * *

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Cam's head jerked to the direction of her door, who was knocking?

She had had some time to clear her mind, finish up her reports, and remind herself that she's in the guild to serve the dragons, not Draco Malfoy.

With out a quick enough response Draco strolled right into her room, instantly appalling her and making her jump to her feet, "Excuse you! What if I wasn't decent!"

He looked back at her with what he wanted to be a bored expression, but was sure was a smirk, "Really Cam?" he asked, as if reminding her he's already saw what's under those clothes.

Cam wanted to throw something heavy at his face! It took her all night to rid herself of his jerk face and how enraged he made her and now here he is! Invading her living quarters with rude gestures about seeing her in her panties! She had to take a deep breath, she could not let him continue to frustrate her so easily, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, meet me in the lodge."

"Where are we-?" But he was already gone, slamming the door behind him.

She couldn't take it, she let out a full blown scream of aggrivation!

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Cam asked as she ran to catch up to him on their way to the apparation points.

"Norway."

"Oooh! As in the ridgeback settlement?"

Draco's lip curled at her excitement, he didn't like it, "Yes."

"Fantastic!"

He wanted to groan, he had to stamp out her buzz of enthusiasm, "What do you know about the Ridgebacks?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not your trainee anymore Malfoy."

"Don't make me repeat myself Rhyes..."

"Fine...they're highly territorial, but have an incredible large family bond. They will die for their kin, young, old, brother, cousin...whatever..."

"And?" He asked. They had reached the apparation point so he tunred to look at her speculatively.

"...I don't know...they get old..."

"Incredibly old, 5000 years old..."

"And the older they are the more protected they become, _I know_ Malfoy."

Draco nodded, wanting with everything in his being to just shut her up then. The way she's always rolling her eyes at him was obnoxious...so he apparated away, only to reach out at the last possible second and yank her through the portal uncomfortably.

"Merlin's balls! You're such an ass!" Cam fell to her knees, dizzy from the sudden pressure she had in her head.

"Cam shut up!" He hissed in a loud whisper.

She didn't have to look up to know she had a dragon only feet away from her, it was all in the tone of his voice.

She lifted her head very slowly to find a small female ridgeback just inches from her face. She stayed calm, she learned that if she stayed calm, it did as well.

Draco kept his body as still as possible. She was doing it, she was doing it at that exact moment, the Dragon's Gaze. Her face was serene and the dragon's was also. He couldn't even breathe, he was amazed as the seconds stretched to minutes and they continued to stare at each other. He could see the dragon's eyes fluttering, as if it were getting tired, until finally the dragon's legs buckled and it lulled onto it's side fast asleep.

Cam's head fell in fatigue. She was aware of what she just did, she just performed the Dragon's Gaze...

"Let's go," Draco whispered urgently.

Of course! He doesn't say a word about what just happened, what she just did! She just lulled a dragon to sleep with nothing but her eyes and he says nothing! It bothered her more that she cared so much for his approval and acknowledgement, then actually not getting it.

What choice did she have? She stood and followed him through the brush.

Once they were far enough away from the sleeping beast, Draco took a moment to make a hidden camp in the side of a large tree and then step through it.

Cam followed and then went straight to sit on a cot, her head in her hands. She had to wrap her mind around what she did. She was happy, but overwhelmed...and sad. She wished her dad could be with her so she could make him proud, but she was utterly alone in the world. She was the only person that could be proud of her...

Draco didn't know what to say, he knew she knew what happened and she seemed bummed about it. He wouldn't let himself become concerned with her feelings so he told her, "We're here to check on the elder of this settlement-"

"Boris?" She sounded like her mood had lifted already.

"Yes Boris, you know of him?" He did not like her stupid grin...

"I know him pretty well actually."

She what? He didn't believe her, and her smile was really pissing him off now!

Cam shook her head at his sour face, "Let me guess, you find it hard to believe I know a 5000 year old dragon, especially the most protected and territorial dragon alive...that we know of..." It was common for people that lived their life around dragon's to add 'that we know of' to the end of their sentences because dragons can lay dormant for thousands of years...

He said nothing, but stared at her venomously.

"I _was_ going to tell you, but then you reminded me of how much I don't like you... but then I remembered I don't want your stupid death on my hands..."

"Good Merlin woman! What are you trying to say!" He couldn't take her warbling!

Cam's jaw tightened and she squared her shoulders so she could see his face when she told him, " _I_ am accepted into this clan, I have been since I was just a baby. So if you go with me they will deem you a threat and kill you!"

"Bloody hell! You're fucking kidding me!" He could not believe this witch! Her father's a legend, she can dragon gaze and now he finds out she has a personal relationship with Boris and is in his clan?!

"I'm not, it's true! But you're welcome to come along if you don't believe me! Maybe they _won't_ devour you!" Because at that point she would enjoy watching him get torn to shreds...

"You're a real doll, you know that!" He screamed back at her, their nose's almost touching again. Damn this witch made him furious!

"Says the man that barged into my room without me letting him in, surprise side apparated me to the face of a dragon and then-" She stopped herself. She didn't want to tell him that he _hurt her feelings_ by not acknowledging she did the Dragon's Gaze... "You know what, never mind! I'm going to go check on Boris! I'll see you...some time other than now!"

He let her walk away as he tried to control his erratic heart beat. That's fine, then she'll be perfectly ok out there all alone.


End file.
